


Tranquil

by Comp_Lady



Series: Violent Delights Verse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blood, Breaking and Entering, Gen, Inktober 2018, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: Eliza Hamilton is making snacks with her children and their nanny when they break in. Turning what should be a peaceful afternoon into a bloodbath.





	Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt tranquil for day 2 of inktober 2018

She is making snacks.

Eliza Hamilton is making snacks with her children when they break in. The intruders are not subtle, literally kicking in the front door and making a terrible racket. Eliza hears the housekeeper scream, the butler's footsteps thumping against the floor upstairs. The intruders take their time, shouting and crashing around the foyer and parlor, screaming for Eliza to show her face and bring out the children. Instead she presses a hidden button, ushering Pip and Angie into the panic room hidden next to the pantry. The nanny follows with Alex Jr bundled in her arms.

"Contact Alex, first thing, I don't know if the front guards got a word out."

"Of course, Ma'am, but aren't you—"

The men burst into the kitchen. Eliza screams, slamming the door panel shut. She is not entirely faking her panic, Eliza has never been more afraid in her life. The way it mixes with rage makes her feel ill and automatically worry for her baby. Wrapping an arm around her swollen stomach as she is steered into the parlor by her other arm. The housekeeper and Butler are kneeling in front of the fireplace, rattled and battered. The housekeeper's neatly styled hair is in disarray. The Butler is bleeding heavily from an injury somewhere on his temple.

Eliza lets the tears flow. Begging and pleading with the intruders. Ruining her makeup and making a scene enough for the men to pause. The youngest of them questions their grand plans for a ransom. A hesitation. One that sparks an argument between the men.

George had given her and Alex many gifts on their wedding day. These gifts included a ceremonial sword, carried by an ancestor during the revolutionary war into battle. Now it serves as a decoration. Ivory dyed green curling around the hilt, it sat in a stand atop the mantle piece. Kept unsheathed to display the silver blade.

Her gun is upstairs in the drawer of her nightstand, but the blade is right above her.

Slowly, as the intruders bicker, she pulls herself up to her feet. Closes one shaking hand around the green and silver hilt.

And she is calm.

The silver blade slides easily through the first man's gut, Eliza drags it out at an angle and lets him fall. Surprise gives her enough of an opening to go for the throat of the next man. Blood sprays. Her white sweater dress is now ruined, which is disappointing. The last raises his gun, fires off several shots that crack the mantle and pepper the wall and shatters a vase. CLICK CLICK CLICK when the sights settle on Eliza's crouched form.

"Fuck!" He fumbles for a new clip. "You fucking—"

An opening, Eliza takes it. Aiming the sword up and using her movement to slide it into his abdomen. The gun clatters to the floor as he grabs for the blade, palms and fingers rent open by silver. He grabs at her arms and shoulders with bloody hands.

"What…"

One two three steps back separates them. The sword sliding free as the man falls to his knees and then slumps forward. The housekeeper lets out a strangled noise and the butler shouting her name brings time back to normal speed. When she turns they are there at her side, concerned and attentive.

"See that this is cleaned, if you please. It was a wedding gift and I don't want the blood to ruin the silver," she says, handing the sword to her butler. The housekeeper follows Eliza into the kitchen. Hovering nearby as Eliza presses the button from before and opens the panic room. Empty. Three of the go-bags are gone from the shelf and a recorded message left on the computer screen. The nanny took the children out through the hidden passage, and are on their way to a safe house.

Eliza lets out a breath, relaxing for a moment before turning to the housekeeper. "Sally, with me. We need to clean that mess up. I am not sure when they are coming home but I don't want the children to see that. They are far too young. Also before the hardwood stains, sandalwood isn't cheap and I just had this floor polished."

It is what Alex and his entourage of armed Family Soldiers bursts in to see only five minutes later. Eliza scrubbing blood from the floor, the blood on her dress turning a dark crusty brown along the edges. Sally flits to and fro, whisking away dirty water and soiled towels to be replaced with fresh ones.

"Eliza!" Alex drops to his knees and cups her face. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, my love," she assures, patting his hands. "Where are my babies?

"Safe. We moved them to my house," George says as he steps inside. "I'm sure right now they are happily bugging their Uncle Ben."

Eliza nods, the adrenaline fading fast and leaving her feeling quite tired. The soldiers going about and checking every nook and cranny of her house for further security issues. A handful of them already helping with the cleaning unprompted by herself or Alex. It's like a security blanket draped over her shoulders.

"But what happened?" Alex presses. Gently pulling the wash cloth from her hands and taking over the cleaning, urging her to sit back and relax.

"There were intruders, I took care of it." The explanation is entirely too simple, but Eliza hardly has the energy to regale the full story. She's spared having to elaborate further by the Butler entering with the now clean sword. His explanation is neat and concise.

George's lips are thin throughout the explanation. The moment the butler finishes he is barking orders and getting on the phone, organizing the stray soldiers milling about the house now that the security check is done. Understandable, this was undeniably a move by their enemies. Which enemies Eliza isn't sure, but she'll find out.

Her wandering thoughts are cut off by Alex's hand on her face, warm where they cup her cheeks. The adoration in his eye takes her breath away.

"You are amazing," he breathes.

Eliza smiles wide and bright and exhausted. "I know!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [the blue hellscape](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com) and [pillowfort,](https://www.pillowfort.io/CompLady) as always


End file.
